


Летать

by Luchenza



Category: Mozart l'Opera Rock
Genre: After death, Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25330429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchenza/pseuds/Luchenza
Summary: Написано на заявку VI тура MlOR OneString Fest'а «Сальери/Моцарт (Mozart l'Opera Rock) ООС+"- Сальери, а вы умете готовить? - Только яды, Иоганн"».Контекст заявки в итоге был сильно расширен.Бета: LaFeeVerte
Relationships: Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart/Antonio Salieri
Kudos: 1





	Летать

Сальери открыл дверь, заходя внутрь. Казалось бы, он живёт тут уже пять лет, но в здании театра даже не был, хотя оно находилось недалеко от его дома. Протирая раму чердачного окна, Сальери часто смотрел на огромный купол вдали, который стал для него символом этого чужого неуютного мира.  
Впрочем, говорят, что первые годы _здесь_ у многих проходят тяжело.  
Он шёл между рядами бархатных кресел прямо к сцене. У ступенек, ведущих на неё, Сальери остановился.  
— Здравствуйте, Моцарт.  
Музыка, игравшая до этого момента, умолкла, и сидевший за роялем Моцарт обернулся.  
— Рад видеть вас, Сальери.  
Он ждал ответной реплики, но Сальери не спешил говорить – он поднимался по ступенькам, осматриваясь. Вокруг них возвышались белые стены с причудливым резным орнаментом, тяжёлые жемчужного цвета занавеси были освещены солнечным светом. Сальери поднял голову и увидел прозрачный купол, теряющийся в облаках.  
— Слишком? – понимающе спросил Моцарт. Сальери перевёл взгляд на него – Моцарт сидел, повернувшись к нему вполоборота и наблюдая за ним.  
— Слишком, — согласился Сальери, подходя ближе.  
Моцарт улыбнулся, снова разворачиваясь к роялю, и его плечи начали подниматься и опускаться в такт движениям пальцев по клавишам.  
— Давно вы здесь? – раздался его голос, и короткая мелодия завершилась высокой вопросительной нотой.  
— Прилично, — сказал Сальери уклончиво.  
Музыка возобновилась. Сальери не сомневался, что Моцарт и так знал ответ.  
Вдруг тот нахмурился и взглянул наверх. Сальери тоже поднял взгляд и увидел, как под куполом собираются тучи.  
— Эти плановые уборки всегда так невовремя, — с досадой произнёс Моцарт, вставая и собирая ноты. — Пойдёмте, Сальери. Ведь вы не стремитесь испытать, каково это – попасть здесь под дождь?..  
***  
Сальери сам не понял, как Моцарт очутился у него дома. Он сидел на кухне, скользя взглядом по орехового цвета стенам, заинтересованно трогая завядшие цветы. Сальери, нарезая овощи, изредка посматривал на него и видел, как у Моцарта, следившего за движениями ножа, зрела в глазах какая-то мысль.  
Оказывается, Сальери успел забыть, что из себя представляет этот человек.  
— «Я сделался ремесленник: перстам придал послушную, сухую беглость и верность уху. Звуки умертвив, музыку я разъял, как труп», — вдруг продекламировал Моцарт чуть нараспев, старательно сдерживая смех.  
Догадки заскользили в голове Сальери.  
— И что это? – спросил он, пытаясь не выдать ни единым движением своих мыслей.  
— Это вы.  
— Я?  
Моцарт хмыкнул.  
— Пушкин, трагедия «Моцарт и Сальери». Занятная, но не слишком льстящая вам выдумка.  
— И к чему вы сейчас оттуда процитировали?  
— Так вы же меня «отравили». А сейчас готовите. Я и не знал, кстати, что вы умеете готовить.  
— О, что вы, Моцарт. Готовить я умею только яды.  
Сарказм попал в цель – Моцарт всё-таки рассмеялся, с облегчением откидываясь на резную спинку стула.  
Было как-то неловко сидеть с ним за одним столом. Моцарт неторопливо ел, иногда поворачивая лицо к окну и смотря на наступающие сумерки, которые медленно окутывали цветущую долину. Пейзаж за окном сильно напоминал Сальери яркие, но безвкусные картинки из детских книжек, однако в сумерках цвета становились мягче, и что-то в природе начинало неуловимо напоминать о родной Италии. Когда Моцарт глядел в окно, лучи закатного солнца, будто нарисованного пастелью на серо-розовом небе, освещали каждую черточку его снова молодого лица. Тарелки стояли пустые, а они вдвоём продолжали сидеть, смотря на закат. Становилось всё темнее, потолок столовой уже погрузился в ночь, один лишь стоящий у окна стол ещё был слабо освещён последними лучами.  
— Ужасно раздражают эти потолки, — вздохнул Моцарт, словно прочитав мысли Сальери, — слишком высокие.  
Сальери мог только кивнуть в ответ, но тут его осенило:  
— Подождите, и для вас? Разве вы ещё не умеете летать?  
Моцарт покачал головой.  
— Я решил, что стану учиться только когда почувствую себя здесь как дома.  
— Так вы до сих пор?..  
Моцарт не ответил, поворачиваясь снова к окну. Там уже зажглись фонари, а они сидели, погрузившись каждый в свои мысли, и ни один не спешил вставать.  
***  
Следующий визит Моцарта был похож на ураган. Он ворвался в дом с цветами в руке, и не успел Сальери удивиться, как они уже красовались на столике у окна в гостиной.  
— Здесь как-то слишком серо, — пояснял Моцарт, наливая воду и бережно опуская в вазу букет. – Так будет лучше. Простите, Сальери, я убегаю – встречаюсь в театре с Бетховеном.  
И он ушёл, мимоходом коснувшись плеча Сальери ладонью и оставив после себя слабый аромат цветов.  
С тех пор Моцарт приходил почти каждый день, чаще под вечер, когда столовая растворялась в сумерках. Иногда после ужина Моцарт вставал и уходил за пианино в глубине комнаты, играя почти вслепую музыку, которую Сальери ещё не слышал.  
Взгляд Моцарта с каждым днём становился тревожнее. Он всё чаще молчал, и Сальери, привыкшему к его эмоциональной речи, было непривычно и даже тяжело смотреть на это незнакомое печальное лицо. Смех Моцарта звучал реже и реже, а его пальцы всё нервнее бегали по клавишам, наигрывая мелодии, одинаково заканчивавшиеся всё тем же высоким вопросительным звуком.  
— Кажется, вы меня всё-таки отравили, Сальери, — сказал Моцарт однажды, собираясь уходить, и в глазах его сквозила непонятная грусть. Сальери не стал спрашивать, что тот имел в виду.  
После этого Моцарт не приходил несколько недель. Сальери изо дня в день ждал его, но в дверь так никто и не стучал, а букет цветов, принесённый когда-то Моцартом, уже давно лежал грудой засохших лепестков на столе. Когда Сальери проходил мимо театра, оттуда не доносилась знакомая музыка, и Сальери впервые за долгое время почувствовал, как холодно по вечерам в его доме, не согреваемом смехом Моцарта.  
Он пришёл под вечер, ни словом не обмолвившись о своём долгом отсутствии, снова оживленно говорил, будто они виделись в последний раз только вчера. В этот день готовил Моцарт, и теперь уже Сальери сидел на стуле с резной спинкой, положив забинтованную ладонь на стол и пытаясь понять, почему сегодня руки умудрились его подвести.  
За ужином разговор зашёл о жизни и смерти. Моцарт пытался вести себя как можно более непринуждённо, много улыбался, горячо спорил с Сальери, размахивая вилкой, но в его тёмно-карих глазах Сальери видел странный лихорадочный блеск.  
— В этом мире всё проще, понятнее, – путано пояснял Моцарт свою мысль, продолжая после ужина прерванный разговор. Вдруг он добавил, переходя на шёпот: – Если я вас поцелую, вы меня не оттолкнёте.  
Он говорил со странной уверенностью, не сводя глаз с Сальери, который не стал ничего отвечать. Потому что чувствовал — это правда.  
Через пару дней утром Моцарт появился на пороге дома Сальери с саквояжем.  
— От вас ближе идти к театру, — смущённо начал он, встретив на себе удивлённый взгляд сонного Сальери. — Я…  
Но Сальери уже всё понял, обнимая его порывисто и ощущая поцелуй на своей шее.  
***  
Слабый свет ночника выхватывал из сумрака две фигуры на диване, сидевшие настолько близко, что на стене их тени слились в одну.  
— Солнце зашло, Моцарт.  
Рука, державшая его ладонь, сжалась крепче.  
— Давайте просто посидим ещё немного.  
В этом мире им некуда спешить и можно сколько угодно сидеть вот так, переплетя пальцы и ощущая тепло ладони. Оказывается, за смертью тоже есть жизнь.  
Может, стоит её начать?  
И тут Сальери услышал неуверенный шёпот у своего уха. Волнующийся Моцарт приник совсем близко, почти обжигая горячим дыханием шею.  
— Антонио, будем учиться летать?..  
Сальери высвободил руку, обнимая Моцарта. Между лопатками под рукой ощущались прозрачные перья. Он улыбнулся.  
— Да, — ответил Сальери, чувствуя странную легкую щекотку на собственной спине. — Да, Вольфганг.


End file.
